


To Fall or to Fly

by Kingsblood



Series: Just Breathe (I Am Here) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsblood/pseuds/Kingsblood
Summary: “I warn you, Icarus, fly a middle course: / Don’t go too low, or water will weigh the wings down; / don’t go too high, or the sun’s fire will burn them”(Ovid, 8 A.D.).
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Just Breathe (I Am Here) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926781
Kudos: 7





	To Fall or to Fly

_...When have we forgotten?_

We were embers catching blaze in the soft summer sun, silver foam breaking with the waves in a chorus of melodies; lost memories, stained with gin and coffee grinds. As kids we hid from the ghosts in the night, the old devil as he howled by the wounded shutters, our bodies encased in candlelight beneath thick sheets. Now such are frigid marble moments flecked with dust, machiavellian tongues lined in false ichor nurturing a parasite of mind — one to fly too high, one to fly too low, and death meets us halfway. When have we forgotten how to fly in tandem? 

_...I don’t remember._


End file.
